


Death In Her Eyes

by Space_Dementia



Category: Being Human
Genre: Being Human (BBC), F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert observes a moment with Annie. Spoilers for first season/series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death In Her Eyes

He accompanied her to the place where the man she loves now lived. ( _He_ lived and she -former- didn't.)

He walked a little behind her and kept his hands deep in pocket to curb the impulse to reach out to her.  
He could touch her. She was like _him_.  
He watched as she made food for _Owen_. ( _His favorite_!)  
He listened while she talked.

The things she'd say about him, when taken out of the context of her love, where ... off.

He noticed.

The look she got in her eyes ...

Gilbert had met a lot of wankers in his life time and had the displeasure of observing a bit more in the _here after_. He knew a bit about them. He also knew he could, on occasion, seem like one himself. But that wasn't true.

And this man was different.

He recognized something in Owen that haunted. The tone of his voice or the way he held himself when he sat in a chair was too ... put on; like he was trying too hard, wearing a mask.

He saw it slip a little, when Annie haunted _their_ bathroom. He saw it in the other girl's face, in her eyes. There, in the tilt of her gaze, the set in her shoulders was a new, wet seedling of something that was like ... dying.

Gilbert recognized it. And if he were alive it would have made his stomach clench and his teeth hum.

Maybe the bloke was still torn up over losing Annie, that could be it, but it still didn't feel right.

He dug the cigarette out form behind his ear tucking it between his cool lips, not smoking it. He turned to leave and pulled his coat tighter around himself, sucking a little more heat out of the air around him. The best he could do was be there for Annie now, because she needed someone to be there for her right now.


End file.
